Graduation
by Justas
Summary: A story of what happens to those who wait.
1. The Introduction

            AUTHOR'S NOTE: Certain parts of this story will be in Gordo's point of view but the rest won't be. I'm sorry if it jumps around too much but this is the way it is. Thank you.

CHAPTER 1: The introduction

There are some stories that have to be told. This is one of mine. It started my senior year of high school. My friends and I were extremely excited because we knew this year was one of those defining years of our lives. If only I knew how defining it would be. Let me begin by explaining the first part of our high school careers.

Lizzie and I finally admitted that we have like each other freshman year. We were dating until the summer before our senior year. The reason Lizzie gave for the break up was that she did not want to ruin our strong friendship and she said it would be impossible to date through our college years. The day she broke it off was the day I was going to say that I was in love with her. At least I still had her friendship and a whole year to change her mind. 

Miranda finally got her wish to date Ethan Craft junior year and they have not been separated since. At first it enraged Lizzie because old crushes die-hard and as for me, I still think the guy has an IQ of a carrot. We have both gotten use to the fact the Ethan may not be going anywhere. Miranda seems happy but I have my doubts. 

My story begins our first day of senior year when everything changed in a minute.

            "Hey guys!" Miranda shouted towards Lizzie and Gordo. "Isn't this awesome! We graduate this year!"

            Lizzie and Miranda had a shout scream session. They still haven't changed much since middle school.

            "This is going to be a great year and I'm glad I can spend it with my two best friends." Gordo said putting his arms around Lizzie and Miranda. Gordo was about to escort them to class when Ethan came up to Miranda.

            "Hey babe, you're looking beautiful today." He said as he gave Miranda a kiss. Lizzie and Gordo cringed. "I can't walk you to class, I gotta little business to take care of."

            "But Ethan, it's our first day." Miranda pleaded. 

            "Don't worry, babe. I'll see you at lunch." With that Ethan disappeared around the corner. 

            Miranda leaned against her locker. Lizzie and Gordo leaned beside her. "He has been so distant lately, do you think he wants to break up?" she asked. 

            "Every relationship has its rocky spots, you just have to work through them." Lizzie advised.

            "You right. I just-" she stopped short and stared down the hall.

            "Miranda? What is so interesting?" Lizzie followed her gazed and saw what caught her attention. Walking down the hall was the cutest guy she ever saw.  He had dark hair and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. He walked right up to Lizzie and Miranda.

            "Hey, where is the office? I'm new here and I don't exactly know where everything is." He said in a light voice.

            "Sure, I'll show you. My name is Lizzie by the way." Lizzie stuttered a bit.

            "I'm Alex. It's great to meet you Lizzie." He smiled at her and she could have melted.

            "Just follow me and we can get everything taken care of." They walked down the hall and all Miranda and Gordo could do was stare.

            "She doesn't waste anytime. Lizzie's year is off to a great start." Miranda said.

            "Yeah, great." Gordo smiled but he was breaking up inside. His heart was tearing apart to see the girl that he still loved leave with another guy. It was clear there was an attraction and Gordo new that while Lizzie was having the time of her life, his heart would break whenever he saw her with Alex.


	2. Homecoming Troubles

Chapter 2: Homecoming Troubles

            It was just about a month into the school year and it was homecoming time already. Naturally I wanted nothing more than to ask Lizzie. Alex and Lizzie did not seem to be going out and they have not done anything about their attraction to each, to that I was very thankful. I had a plan to ask her and why would she say no? After all, we were still best friends. The plan was to take Lizzie and Miranda out for coffee like every other Friday night and when Miranda leaves to go see Ethan, I'll ask her. The plan seemed flawless. That is, until earlier that day.

            "You guys would not believe this!" Lizzie said as she stormed up to Miranda and Gordo.

            "What's the matter?" Miranda asked.

            "It seems that our Miss Kate has a crush on Alex and wants to ask him to homecoming." Gordo's heart jumped. Kate got whatever she wanted and if she takes Alex to homecoming, then Lizzie was free for him.

            "Lizzie that's horrible. But don't worry, Alex clearly likes you and you just have to get to him before Kate does." Miranda said sensibly. 

            "Are you sure that's the right thing to do Lizzie? You're making it sound like you're asking Alex just so Kate can't have him." Gordo was desperately trying change Lizzie's mind. He thought it just might work.

            "That ridiculous, Gordo. I really like Alex and I want to take him for that reason." She was not as easily swayed as Gordo had hoped. Gordo was about to try to change her mind again until Alex interrupted.

            "Hey guys, what's up?"

            "Oh, not much. We were discussing homecoming actually." Miranda said casually. Lizzie's eyes widened at this.

            "I think it will be fun. I'm really not sure who to ask since I don't know very many people."

            "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. It shouldn't be hard for someone like you." Lizzie said. 

            Alex laughed. "I hope you're right. Who is the lucky guy that's taking you?"

            Lizzie blushed. "No one. That is, no one has asked yet."

            "Well that's a surprise. I thought you would be the first one taken." 

            Miranda groaned. "Let me make this simple. Lizzie, you aren't going with anyone, Alex, you're not going with anyone so why don't you go together."

            "I'd love to." Lizzie stammered.

            "Me too." Alex said as he smiled at Lizzie again.

            Gordo's heart fell to the floor. Miranda's intentions were good but why couldn't she have waited until he got to her. He felt so low at this point. Things seemed like they couldn't get much worse until Lizzie spoke again.

            "Hey, Alex, why don't you join us for movie and some coffee tonight." She asked hopefully.

            "That would be great. Do you guys mind?" he looked at Miranda and Gordo.

            "No that's fine. Ethan probably won't come so I can keep Gordo company." Miranda said quickly.

            Great, thought Gordo. Not that Miranda was bad company, it was just that he wanted to be with Lizzie, just Lizzie.

            My heart was already shattering into a million pieces. This guy was blowing my chances with the girl that I loved. There has to be a way to get rid of him. I just couldn't figure out what. At least I had that whole night to chase him all the way back to wherever he came from.


	3. The Date and The Kiss

Chapter 3: The Date

            I have to admit, I was not happy when Lizzie asked Alex to come out with us. Not even Ethan Craft was able to break up the three of us on a Friday night. This guy was going to be my greatest opponent in my fight for Lizzie. Even though Miranda had already set up Lizzie and Alex for Homecoming, that did not mean they were officially together. My job for the night was to make sure they did not get together so I could ask Lizzie back, all the while making sure Miranda did not catch on. There was a busy night ahead of me.

            "So what movie do you want to see?" Gordo asked everyone.

            "How about that new romantic comedy?" Miranda suggested.

            "Yeah, I really wanted to see that." Lizzie chimed in.

            "No chick flicks!" Alex said.

            "Let's find something neutral. I personally don't want to see another movie of two people with an ill-fated love." Gordo said taking a stand with Alex.

            "Please." Miranda and Lizzie said together with those puppy-dog eyes. Just like that, the battle was lost.

            They group sat in the movie theater and waited for the romantic comedy to start. Alex and Gordo were on each side of Lizzie while Miranda sat on the end next to Gordo. When the previews began Alex wasted no time and already had his arm around Lizzie. Gordo became disgusted very quickly. He glanced over and saw Lizzie leaning in for the kiss. He then did the first thing that came to mind.

            "Hey Lizzie, check out this new action movie. We should see that next week." Lizzie looked over at him with an enraged look.

            "Gordo!" she hissed. "I'm a little busy."

            It went on like that for a few minutes before Alex gave up altogether. They just watched the movie. Surprisingly the movie intrigued Gordo. It was about a couple that dated during high school but the guy never had a chance to proclaim his love. Then they parted ways in college. They met up a few years later and the guy found out that he missed his chance and the girl was already married.

            I hope that does not happen to me, Gordo thought.

            After the movie they all went to their favorite coffee house. Lizzie and Miranda went into a verbal frenzy about their homecoming dresses while Gordo and Alex sat in silence. They girls excused themselves to go to the restroom and left the boys by themselves.

            "Do you have a problem with Lizzie and me?" Alex asked.

            "Why would you think that?" 

            "You seem to like her and if you have a problem, let me know."

            Seems like he could be honest but Gordo took no chances. He would never let Alex see his true feelings for Lizzie. "Sorry man. I didn't mean to come off as jealous. It's just that I've known Lizzie forever and I guess I'm a little protective of her."

            "Oh, ok. For a while I thought you wanted to go out with her. I didn't want to attack you like that. I really like her and I didn't want to have to compete with anybody." Alex smiled and relaxed.

            Compete? If he thought that was competition then getting Lizzie back should be easy! Gordo thought.

            The girls came back soon and they all started discussing the movie. After their coffees were finished Alex went home and Miranda went to meet Ethan. 

            "Do you want to come over? Matt just got that new video game you like so much, maybe we can test it." Gordo was surprised that Lizzie was invited him and not chasing Alex and spending the rest of the night with him.

            "I'd love to."

            "Great!" Then they went to Lizzie's house and Gordo was going to put his plan into action.

Chapter 4: The Kiss

(this chapter is rated PG-13, just in case)

            "Ha! You're mine now!"

            "Oh, on! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

            Lizzie and Gordo quickly got involved with the new video game. It seemed just like old times. No attraction, no new people, just the two of them hanging out. Lizzie getting a little too into the game, pushed Gordo to the floor when he was about to win the round. Playfully Gordo pulled her down with him. They had a small pushing match that ended up with Lizzie pinning Gordo to the ground.

            "I told you I'd get you." She said. 

            All Gordo could do was look into her eyes. It was not just like old times anymore. Now all of his feelings were back and he wanted to let them all out. But no words came; he only searched deep in the eyes of the girl he loved. He did not know that she felt the same way. Only she let out those feelings that have been bottled up inside. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Ecstasy ran through Gordo, it was like a dream and before he knew it, they were making out on her floor. He began to kiss her neck and run his fingers through her silky hair. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced each kiss. Gordo then looked down at her and she looked at him.

            Hold everything! I know what you may be thinking but this was not in the plan. There I was looking straight at Lizzie and she looked the way she did when we were together. I've heard of unleashing your feelings but this might have gone too far. In some ways this was exactly what I wanted but I could not help but think that were not together anymore so this was not right. Anything could have happened in that moment that we stopped. This was it, my chance to tell her how I felt but…

            "Gordo, we have to stop." Lizzie pushed him away.

            "Why?" he asked quietly.

            "Because it would be wrong. I don't feel that way about you anymore. I wouldn't be fair to either of us or especially now that I'm trying to make things work with Alex. I think you should just leave." Lizzie got up and walked to the door.

            "I'm sorry. But remember, you kissed me first so maybe you have feelings that haven't been dealt with."

            "Just go before you say something you'll regret." Lizzie held the door out to him. Gordo quietly walked out and when Lizzie began to close the door, he stopped it and went back inside.

            "You know what, I'm not sorry and I don't take back! You kissed me and we both know what could have just happened. It didn't seem like this huge mistake when you started it. I for one am not sorry that this happened because the truth is I…"

            "Stop! I know what you might say but it wouldn't be right. I know we don't feel anything for each other. Not anymore. When we were together I really liked you Gordo but I just don't have feelings for you! What happened back there was just me letting out those untouched emotions. They're out now and we don't need to talk about it."

            Gordo walked out for good this time. He could not believe that Lizzie felt nothing for him. The door closed behind him and he heard Lizzie walk away from it. He leaned against it and thought of her.

            "I love you Lizzie McGuire." He said so silently that it could have just been a voice on the wind. 


	4. Homecoming

Chapter 5: Homecoming

            The Homecoming dance was two weeks after that horrible Friday night. I managed to get a date with Parker McKenzie. Her and I became friends over the years and she did not have a date either so we decided to go together. I really did not speak with Lizzie very much after that Friday night. I guess neither of us wanted to speak of it. But that night at Homecoming we all had to meet at Lizzie's house. That night I knew from the start that someone would have their heart broken.

            "Aren't you so excited for tonight?" Miranda said to Lizzie during their phone conversation. 

            "Well, I'm excited to be with Alex but not so much Gordo. I still can't face him." Lizzie said as she fussed with her jewelry. 

            "You are going to have to face him some time."

            "But it's so hard considering what happened."

            "Lizzie, nothing happened. You can't keep thinking about what might have been. Now, I will be at you house in two hours, so perk up and get ready to dance!" Miranda hung up.

            Lizzie put the phone done and started to touch up her make up. Miranda is right, she thought, maybe I should just go and have a great time with Alex.

            Before she knew it the two hours were up and Miranda, Ethan, Gordo, Parker and Alex were waiting for her downstairs. She looked in the mirror and smiled. This was going to be a night to remember. She walked down the stairs and had to suffer through her mother taking rolls and rolls of pictures. When they finally left the house Gordo looked a Lizzie carefully. 

            "You look nice Lizzie." He said.

            "Thanks." And the conversation came to an abrupt end when Alex came up from behind. 

            "Lizzie, get ready for the time of your life!" he said as he held open the car door. 

            At the dance everything started out great. That is until Ethan kept disappearing. Miranda started to get upset and would not move from their table. She looked around but no sign of Ethan. Lizzie finally joined her at the table.

            "What's the matter?"

            "My boyfriend abandoned me at Homecoming! This night could not get much worse."

            Just when Lizzie was about to say how Miranda was over reacting, she caught a glimpse of Kate coming towards them. "Well, it's about to."

            "Hi Lizzie, Miranda. Having fun?" Kate said in her snobby voice.

            "Go away Kate! We don't need you right now." Miranda said sharply. 

            "I didn't come for you two. I came for Alex." She moved close to Alex who was sitting across from Lizzie. "Feel like dancing?"

            "No thanks, I have a date." Alex said simply.

            "I'll show you what a real date is like. Ditch the loser and I'll make this a night you won't forget." Kate was trying everything possible to have Alex all to herself. She was even sitting on his lap!

            "Kate! Alex is here with me, not you! Why don't you find some loser to hang all over and get off my date!" Lizzie was making a scene now. This was something she never did. Kate looked taken aback by Lizzie's comment. 

            Alex looked at Kate sitting on him. "You heard the girl, get off me."

            "No, you're mine!" she said.

            Alex was so annoyed by now that he did something he wanted to do all night. He pushed Kate off his lap and onto the floor and as a finishing touch Miranda spilled her punch glass over her head. Then Alex stood up and put his arm around Lizzie. "Sorry babe, but I'm taken. It's amazing what someone has to do to get the message through that dense little head of yours." They all walked away leaving Kate wet and alone on the floor. 

            After that they all began to dance and forget all about Kate. Ethan was not seen all night but Miranda did not seem to mind as long as she was with her friends. Suddenly a slow dance came on and Miranda, noticing Ethan's absence again, went for some more punch.

            "I honestly can't believe you turn down Kate Sander for me! Why did you do it?" Lizzie asked Alex as they danced.

            "Why wouldn't I? Lizzie you're so smart and funny and so beautiful. Kate doesn't compare to you."

            "Wow. No one has ever told me that before. Thanks. Oh, and thanks for being my date."

            "You're welcome. Lizzie, can I be honest for a minute? I was really hoping that maybe I could be more than your Homecoming date and maybe, just maybe, more than your friend."

            "I'm glad you said that because I was thinking the same thing." Then they shared their first kiss on the dance floor. Gordo was watching the scene as he danced with Parker and his heart broke into a million pieces.

            "Why don't you tell her how you feel? It's so obvious you're not over her." Parker said when she noticed Gordo staring. 

            "It's not that easy. I've tried to tell her but how do you tell someone that you broke up with that you love her?"

            "You're in love with her?" Parker seemed surprised and a little disappointed.

            "I think I do. It's just so hard to sort these things out. But I guess I'm too late. Lizzie has already moved on."

            "Maybe you should too. You can't be with someone you doesn't share your feelings."

            "I guess you're right." And then they continued to dance in silence.

            Miranda sat all alone as she watched her best friends dance. Where was Ethan? He has been gone for almost the entire dance. As she looked around she saw Kate approaching her with Ethan!

            "I decided to take Lizzie's advice and I found someone else to be with." Kate said with an evil smile.

            "Why are you with her?" Miranda shouted at Ethan.

            "Miranda, it was fun for awhile but I couldn't be with you forever."

            "How long has this been going on?" Tears were starting to form in Miranda's eyes.

            "He's been with me ever since the Fourth of July. He never wanted to be with you in the first place." Kate was in her glory as she made Miranda feel like she hit rock bottom.

            "Sorry Miranda but I'm officially breaking it off. I couldn't be with both of you and it's not fair to either one of you. See you around." Then they turned around and walked out of the gym. Miranda sat down and cried. She could not believe what just happened. Lizzie and Gordo soon joined her. They did not speak; they just sat down and put their arms around Miranda. They stayed that way for the rest of the night. It was only the three of them, like it has always been. Like the way it have stayed. 


	5. The Party

**Author's Note: I'm back and very sorry it took so long. I hope this chapter was worth the extremely long wait. By the way, there are only a few more chapters  so keep reading!**

**P.S. this story is permanently changed to PG-13.**

 

Chapter 6: The Party

            "How could he have done this to me! He was with Kate almost the whole time. Am I not good enough to stay with?" cried Miranda the next Monday at lunch. 

            "Of course you are! Ethan is the one that wasn't worth anything. I don't know why we ever liked him in the first place." Lizzie said desperately trying to comfort her friend. 

            "Hey, not matter what, we will always be here for you. And that's a promise." Gordo said. 

            "Thanks you guys. I'm sure I will get over it. It just may take some time."

            "I know a way to cheer you up in a hurry." Alex said intruding on the conversation. "There is a party this weekend. Parker McKenzie is having it and there will be a ton of college guys for you."

            "That's sounds great. I haven't been to a major party yet this year." Miranda then smiled for the first time that day.

            That week Parker's party became the one subject on everyone's mind. As the week went on everyone became more excited. When Friday finally came, the schools was overflowing with rumors of what would be going on at the party and Lizzie and Miranda were squealing by the end of the day, which made the care ride home unbearable for the guys.

            "This is like the party of the year. Her college brother will be bringing all his friends and there will be no supervision." Stated Lizzie. 

            "I can't wait! What should I wear?" asked Miranda.

            "Can the girl talk please wait until the guys leave the car?" asked Gordo.

            "Amen." Chimed in Alex.

            "Sorry guys." Lizzie said as Miranda pulled up to Gordo's house.

            "I'll be back at seven so be ready ok?" Miranda said.

            "You bet. I wouldn't dream of being late." Gordo said after getting out.

            Finally seven rolled around and before they knew it they were pulling in to Parker's driveway. The scene was an interesting one. People were scattered all around the yard and blaring music was coming from the house. Shouts and oddly enough grunts were also echoing the private lot. 

            "This is it, the party of the year. Let's go!" Miranda practically ran in.  

            When the came in the house the saw college guys jumping from the stairs and consuming mass amounts of alcohol then cheering for it. Parker was nowhere in sight but Kate and Ethan were. Miranda was instantly disgusted when she saw them making out. 

            "Oh, Miranda. We should have known they would be here. We can leave if you want." Lizzie said trying to be sympathetic. 

            "That's ok. I just need to get a drink." Miranda began to push her way to the kitchen.

            "I'm right behind you." Gordo said following her out.

            "Guess it's just you and me." Lizzie shouted to Alex. 

            "I can barely hear you. Let's go upstairs where it's quieter." He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

            "This is great isn't it? Food, alcohol, chaos." Lizzie said sarcastically. 

            "Yeah, but we should have known. Once we hit college all the parties will be like this."

            "You're right. So tell me what you are doing after graduation."

            As they began to discuss their futures, Miranda started to vent to Gordo while taking one shot after another.

            "The only reason he's with Kate is because she's easy! Everyone in school knows it! If I was easy I would have the guys eating out of my hands by now."

            "Miranda, you don't want to be like Kate. Ethan Kraft is not worth any of this. And I think you should take it easy on the drinks!" Gordo tried to take away her cup but she would not hand it over. 

            "Look Gordo, I need to relax and this helps. Don't take it away from me!" Miranda left and pushed her way back in the crowd. Gordo started to pour himself a drink and sat alone in the kitchen.

            The hours went by and as Alex and Lizzie came downstairs, a horrific sight met them. Miranda was up on the coffee table dancing while a crowd of guys surrounded her and cheered for more. 

            "Miranda get down from there!" Lizzie shouted. 

            "Why? I'm having too much fun." She shouted back.

            "Ethan is not worth this. You can't drown your sorrow this way!"

            Miranda then jumped off the table. "You think I'm doing this because of Ethan? Well, I'm not and to prove it to you I'll just leave!" with that, she stumbled out the door and to her car. Lizzie was horrified and tried to chase after her but Alex stopped her.

            "I'll get her. You stay here while I get her and take her home. It would be better if someone neutral did this." He kissed Lizzie and then ran out after Miranda.

            Lizzie looked depressed and on the verge of tears. She ran upstairs and found Parker's room. She sat in the dark and stared at the moon.

            "Lizzie?" said a voice. It was Gordo. "What's the matter?"

            "Well let's see Gordo. My best friend is trashed and is trying to leave and I can't even help her! Instead my boyfriend is trying to convince her to come back inside while I just sit here and do nothing?" Lizzie said sobbing.

            Gordo sat beside her and just as he was about to put his arms around her, Alex came bursting through the door. 

            "Liz, I'm taking Miranda home. I know she is your ride and all but could you two stay here while I go home and get my car? I just don't feel right about taking a joy ride in her car, you understand?" he said.

            "Sure I do. Just be back soon." Lizzie said drying her face.

            "I'll be back as soon as possible. Watch her Gordo, ok?" Alex was out the door before Gordo could agree. 

            The two of them sat in the dark in silence. Gordo now put his arms around Lizzie. She said nothing but only put her head on his shoulder.

            "Thanks for being here with me. I can always count on you." She said as she turned to face Gordo.

            "I will always be here for you." He looked deep into her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Lizzie just gave in to the kiss, like she did when they were at her house. But this time she did not even bother to stop him. They laid back on the bed without thinking and continued to kiss.  Now what could have happened the night at Lizzie's house happened. Neither of them tried to stop it or even wanted to. It just felt too right but as it was happening, they did not even think about the fact that Alex was on his way back to the party.  


	6. The Fight for Lizzie

Chapter 7: The Fight for Lizzie

            "Gordo are you insane! How could you do that to me?" Lizzie cried, as she frantically got dressed.

            "Me? You were there too. I couldn't have done that on my own!" Gordo retorted. 

            "My jacket, I had a jean jacket! Where is it?" Lizzie was freaking out but Gordo attempted to remain calm. 

            "Here it is." Gordo tried to help her with the jacket but she just snatched it away from him.

            "I don't need your help. But what you can do is never tell anyone about this. Not even Miranda."

            "Ok, I promise."

            Just then there was a knock at the door. Then Alex walked in.

            "Hey guys, Miranda is safe at home but I have a feeling we won't be seeing her for a while. Her parents were furious." He said as he walked toward Lizzie.

            "Alex, can we go? I don't feel like being here anymore." She pleaded.

            "Sure Liz, whatever you want. You need a ride Gordo?"

            "No thanks. I'll find my own way home."

            "Suit yourself. Let's go Lizzie."

            Gordo just sat in the room all by himself. He did not mean for it to happen this way. If only it could have happened differently. But there was no use in thinking of things that could have been, he had to deal with the harsh reality of what happened this night. 

            ~* I decided to walk home from the party. I needed time to think and clear my head but the more I thought about it, the more confused I became. I knew this would not be the same between us. The next Monday at school was horrible. She did not even acknowledge my existence. And it went on like that for days. The days became weeks and the weeks became months and soon, senior year was almost over and I had not even spoken to Lizzie since that horrific party. Miranda of course hung out with Lizzie but every once in a while hung out with me. She got over Ethan and said her drinking days were over. She actually found someone new, Larry Tudgemen of all people.  He really became normal after middle school. Anyway, with Miranda spending time with her boyfriend and Lizzie spending time with hers, there was no time for me. So instead of obsessing, I buried myself in schoolwork. I studied most of the time and filled out numerous college applications. It was the only way to keep my mind occupied. Before I knew it, Prom was upon us. I of course went with Parker because she said if I ever needed a date that she would be there for me. But our Prom turned out to be quite different then many would have expected. *~

            "Lizzie," Alex began. " I have something I need to tell you."

            "What is it?" Lizzie asked leaning toward him.

            "We have been dating all year and we have shared a lot. I have never felt this way about anyone except you. Any time I see you, you still take my breath away. What I'm trying to say is that I am in love with you Lizzie McGuire." 

            "Oh, Alex. I love you too but I have not been completely honest with you."

            "What do you mean?"

            "That night at Parker's blow out party, something happened. After you left to take Miranda home, I..I slept with Gordo." Everything stopped in that moment. Alex pushed Lizzie away slightly. He looked so hurt, like someone just killed his best friend. 

            "How could you do that Lizzie? I thought what we have meant something to you."

            "It does! Alex, it means the world to me but that night I was so emotional that I looked to Gordo for comfort. He was there and I never meant for it to happen. He just started to kiss me and I gave in. I can not even tell you how sorry I am."

            "You mean he took advantage of you?"

            "Well, yeah but…." Alex did not even let her finish. He spotted Gordo nearby and steadily walked toward him. Lizzie ran after him but he seemed unreachable at that moment.

            "Hey Gordon!" Alex shouted.

            "What do you want?" answered Gordo coolly.

            "Lizzie just told me you took advantage of her, is that true?"

            "No! She wanted it to happen. If I was taking advantage of her then she would have tried to stop me but she didn't. It is her fault as much as it is mine!" Alex did not answer. Instead he hit Gordo right in the jaw. Gordo retaliated and soon they were in an all out fight. Lizzie tired to break them up but one of them pushed her aside.  Her screams and cries for them to stop fell on deaf ears. It was until three of the chaperones pulled them apart did the riot stop. Gordo and Alex were kicked out of the dance and Lizzie was left alone. She did not want to go after them. She really did not know where to go from here, instead she sat down and cried for hours. 


	7. Graduation

Chapter 8: Graduation

            ~* Alex and I were suspended for a few days but that did not solve anything. Come to think of it, the fight really did not solve anything either. Alex and Lizzie were back together and I still worked nonstop at school. Apparently my work paid off because I was named the valedictorian of our graduating class. So I had to give a memorable speech at the ceremony. I worked on it for days until I thought it was perfect. *~

            At the graduation ceremony everyone looked happy and nervous at the same time. Excitement coursed through everyone as the took their seats. The principal said his speech along with a few other people and soon it was Gordo's turn. The gymnasium was silent as he approached the podium. Lizzie just stared at him. All she felt was regret as she looked upon him. And then his speech began.

            "Family, friends, faculty and my fellow graduates, we have made it! On this day we end a very important chapter of our lives. We leave Hillridge High School and move on to bigger and better things. I know it may seem terrifying but it does not have to be. We can look forward and see several opportunities and endless possibilities. When we look back, we can look back on great memories and the wonderful people we shared them with. I must say that four years was too short to be among so many great people. I also know that as we sit here today, we think of what we could have done differently or what we should have done. My advice to you is do not think of what could have been, you all have to move on and instead think of what is ahead of you. If there is one thing I learned this year is that some things will not turn out as you would like them to but that is alright because we have the rest of our lives ahead of us for things to turn out the way we would like them to.  So hold everyone, there is still time for all of our dreams to come true. Congratulations and thank you!"

            Soon after, everyone received their diplomas and was throwing their hats in the air. Just like that it was over. High school was behind them and so was everything that happened to them. It was time to move on, and move on they did. 


	8. Years in Between

Chapter 9: Years in Between

            ~* After graduation we all went our separate ways. Miranda went to the University of California to major in music, Larry went to some place in Washington D.C. to major in Astrophysics, Alex left for University of Boston to study law, Lizzie went with Miranda but she majored in journalism. As for me, I was accepted to New York University to study film. College was some of the best years of my life. I did get the occasional e-mail from Miranda and Lizzie to tell me about their lives and I would tell them about mine. It seemed since Alex was out of the picture, Lizzie talked to me a lot more. But soon, we did have to get on with our lives. 

            After college I landed a directing deal to make a major movie right in New York. My dream finally came true. Miranda moved to Hollywood where she owns a music store. She even sings back up for these hot new bands every once in awhile. And Lizzie, Lizzie came to New York. She writes the Lifetimes column for the New York Times and I have every article she has written so far. You could say that I am here biggest fan. I looked her up one day but I have not yet had the heart to see her. I don't know what to say.  But I did not have to see her because yesterday, she came to see me. *~

            Gordo paced around his apartment on the phone. "No, we can't shoot there! But that's not where the scene should take place! I'm the director and we are going to do things my way!" He hung up the phone and lay on the couch. Just then the doorbell rang.

            "What now!" He moaned to himself. He got up and went to the door. He gasped when he saw the girl in is doorway. 

            "Hey Gordo." It was Lizzie. 

            "Lizzie? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. 

            "I just came to see an old friend. Can I come in?"

            "Of course." He stepped aside and let her walk in.

            "You have done pretty well for yourself. I mean, an apartment in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It's an amazing place by the way."

            "Thank you. So why are you here exactly?"

            "Not happy to see me?"

            "No, not that. It has just been such a long time. Why now?"

            "Did you know that it has been five years today that we graduated? When I realized that, I had to see you. I was thinking about what happened in high school and I thought I should say, I'm sorry."

            "Sorry? For what?"

            "Ignoring you for so long. And for Alex beating you up at prom. I just felt so guilty."

            "But we discussed this already. I'm fine with it."

            "We discussed it through an e-mail. I had to tell you this in person. Do you know why I moved to New York?"

            "Not exactly."

            "I came for you. I just had to be near you. When I came here my intent was to find you but then I got the newspaper job and I have just been so busy. But the point is I thought I still loved you."

            "What? You came all this way for me and you haven't come to actually see me until today? What do you mean by you thought you still loved me? When did you ever love me?" 

            "I always loved you. And yes I couldn't find the courage until today to tell you."

            "So what happens now?"

            "Don't know."

            "Am I suppose to be with you now after all these years because now you have the courage to speak up?"

            "Well, no but I thought you should know because I had to let my feelings out. I just needed to know how you feel and now I do so I can get on with my life."

            "What is that suppose to mean? You don't know how I feel about you."

            "Then tell me."

            "I was in love with you in high school. I still might be. If we would have given each other another chance then maybe I would know."

            "Oh, I see."

            "Is that what you came here for? Another chance?"

            "No, I came to tell you I'm getting married!"

            Silence fell in the room. Gordo was the first to speak.

            "Then why did you have to know how I felt about you?"

            "To know if I made the right choice."

            "And did you?"

            "I think so. You said in your speech that we should move on and I have. I just hope you can to."

            "I have too until you came here. Now I'm questioning everything."

            "So am I. Gordo, I don't want to live in the past."

            "Neither do I. I guess we can't stay in high school forever."

            "Guess not. But I would love for us to stay friends."

            "That I can do."

            "So will you come to my wedding?"

            "Of course. I would never miss one of my best friends getting married."

            "Great. Well, I have to go. I have a deadline." She handed Gordo an invitation and turned to go to the door. Gordo followed her and opened the door. She turned back to him. "I'm glad everything worked out. I am sorry for everything, though."

            "Don't be. I'll see you at the wedding."

            "Ok, bye."

            "Bye Lizzie." She walked out the door and Gordo closed it after her. He went back and sat in the living room. He looked at the invitation. It was final then, Lizzie belonged to someone else now. He grabbed a pen and checked "yes" on the reply card. At least he knew they could still be friends.

            ~* So here ends my story. I did not get the girl of my dreams and we did not live happily ever after. So why did I tell it? I told this story because there are things that you wish you could have done but did not. I am telling you this because when you have something that feels right, fight like hell for it. Things may work themselves out in the end but wouldn't you rather take control? Just remember to never let go of something special to you and never let go of love. Who knows, maybe your story will turn out differently if you take control of your life. *~

                                    THE END


End file.
